


To Make A Footlong

by Braybean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Subway, Top Bang Chan, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bang chan manager at subway, felix works at subway, footlong, minho works at subway, subway eat fresh, subway sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braybean/pseuds/Braybean
Summary: Felix is a doordash worker who is getting pressured by his friends to get a real job, so he get a job at his local subway, where he meets Chan, the manager.basically:  im the worst at summaries
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so this is the first fanfiction ive ever written and actually posted, so im kinda bad at this so i hope yall enjoy :)

FELIX POV

Never did I ever think I would be standing in front of a Subway, waiting for a job interview. Above me is a Subway logo lit up, the last two letters flashing and cracked. It’s about to be 5:00, so the sun is going to set sometime soon, which makes the scene even weirder.

This is probably the job that I would want the least, but at this point I have nothing else. Ever since I lost my most recent job at a coffee shop (I'm sorry, but there's no better feeling than pouring a perfectly good coffee made by me, all over a homophobic customer), Jisung had been constantly making fun of me for doing Doordash to make some money. It may not be a real job, but how would anyone hire me after hearing about me basically assaulting a customer? No one. Unless this sandwich shop is desperate as fuck, they would never hire me.

Although, judging by the fucked up logo, and the fact that this place is about 10 minutes from my dorm and I never knew about it says a lot. It took ten minutes to drive here, and another five just to actually figure out where the hell it was.

Not only that, but it's empty, aside from the worker, Minho. I only know about him through Jisung; a “friend” he met at a party, which I also met there as well. 

Minho might not even remember me, the three of us were all fairly drunk. Minho and I only introduced ourselves quickly, The party was decent. Jisung and I drove together after being invited by one of my other close friends. I wasn’t expecting it to be that crowded, and I mainly just walked around eating food and drinking while Jisung met Minho and was instantly hitting it off. They either got to know each other within an hour, or absolutely wasted (most likely both) because around thirty minutes after being introduced to them, I wanted to leave the party and was looking everywhere for Jisung and saw them aggressively making out in a bathroom.

He still doesn’t know I saw it because I left the bathroom immediately and just waited for them to be done. We just took an Uber back to my place and he spent the night, sleeping in my bed, cuddling me and whispering “mmm Minho~” into my ear while I was just too tired and tipsy to care.

So, now I'm here. The only reasons being I need the money, and it’s a good opportunity to get some. Plus, Jisung told Minho about me so hopefully that’ll help a little. 

I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, jumping a little at the ring of a bell, signalling that someone had walked in.

“Hello, welcome” Minho unenthusiastically said, raising his head from his phone and turning it in my direction. It doesn't really seem like he recognizes me, but I didn't really expect him to. We met once at a party I was at with Jisung a few months ago, but all we did was greet each other and slightly introduced ourselves. Plus, both he and Jisung were pretty hammered. Jisung can say that he and Minho are “just friends” all he wants, but why else did they go into that empty bedroom a few minutes after? I wouldn’t dare look in there - I just decided to call an Uber instead of interrupting Jisung and Minho’s fun time.

“Hello,” I replied with a half smile on my face, “I'm here for the job interview?” 

“Oh! It’s Felix, right?”

“Yes indeed, Minho?” I pretended I wasn’t sure if I knew his name, I would feel too awkward just casually saying it because I also don’t really know if he remembers me, or if Jisung told him about me trying to work here.

“Yeah, I remember briefly meeting you at that party a little bit ago, and Jisung told me that you’ve been thinking about working here.” Well, I guess that answered my thoughts.

“Ah okay cool, It’s nice seeing you again.”

“Same to you!” He sounds unexpectedly lively, which is very different from when I first walked in.

There was a quick pause before he spoke again, almost cutting me off, as I was about to as well.

“Oh right, the interview, I’ll go get the manager, he’s in the back. I already told him a little bit about you, pretending that you’re already a friend. Jisung told me a little bit of information that helped me play it off like I’ve known you for a bit.”

Before I could even think of a response, he disappeared behind the back door.

I put the hands in the pockets of my jeans, which might’ve been a bit too casual for a job interview, but it's kind of too late to change that. I walk around looking around the empty sandwich shop that could possibly be my next job, if I don’t bomb this interview. I don’t really have the highest of hopes, but it sounds more appealing than getting another job at a coffee shop. I love them, but I don’t trust myself after my past experience working at one. I can’t imagine a sandwich shop like this being too different, but whatever.

It wasn't too long before both Minho walked back through the door and back to where the register is, the manager following close behind and parting ways to walk in my direction.

“Hello, my name is Christopher Bang,” He says, reaching his hand out for me to shake it, “but you can just call me Chris”

I shook his hand, which made me feel weird, as I never really shake people's hand too often.

“Hi, I’m Felix, nice to meet you” I raised my head to look him in the eye, trying to sound warm and polite while also feeling nervous and a little uneasy. I also felt bad, feeling like I should've dressed up a little more. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and nice black pants, while I’m in here wearing a pair of jeans and a collared shirt from a thrift store.

His smile grew a little bit wider and a subtle dimple was showing, making me smile more too; I love dimples. He let go of my hand and gestured to the back. “Well, shall we?” 

Chris started walking to the room, and I followed. He pushed the door open for me, then holding the door open, smiling I smiled yet again, quietly thanking him. The back room looked very strange to me - at the coffee shop I worked at, there was no back room like this. It was more like one of those little stations that you would see in some grocery store, except in the corner of one, right next to the deli. It also had tables and chairs, so it was basically a coffee shop, just surrounded by loud ass shoppers and annoying children.

“Would you like any water?” Chris asked before taking a seat at the table in the middle of the medium sized room, which made me feel kind of awkward, as i was quick to just assume that it was the table we would be sitting at and taking the seat first.

“Yes, please” I replied. I saw a slight smirk on his face as he went to grab a small plastic cup on the counter behind him before putting it under the water dispenser and holding the button. Hearing the water filling the cup made me more and more anxious, as the realization that I should’ve prepared myself more started to sink in. He lowered himself down on the chair across from me, reaching his arm out to place the water in front of me. “Okay, shall we get started?”

“Ready when you are'' I wasn’t even too nervous until now. Of course, there was mild anxiety leading up to this, but now, it’s gotten worse within a few minutes. He grabbed the blue pen that was hooked on the clipboard in his hands and started writing with it. 

“So, tell me about yourself.” 

“Well, my name is Felix, I am a 20-year-old online university student, uhhh I play video games?” I tried - I tend to be kind of bad at thinking on the spot. I started drinking the water, half of it gone already.

“Ah, what games?”

“Mainly League of Legends, along with other games like...Fortnite..” I looked down for a second and smiled in embarrassment.

He smiled as well. “Don’t worry, I like those games too. Now, how did you pick this job?”

“I’ve been looking for a job for a few months now, but nothing was really interesting to me too much. I was kind of stuck for a second until a friend told me about how you guys were hiring. So, I looked into it and was really interested.”

“Aren’t you friends with Minho?” Fuck. I already forgot about what Minho had told me.

“Oh, y-yeah,” I stuttered a bit, “we met through a friend.”

He looked up at me, slightly raising an eyebrow. “Do you have any past work experience?”

“Not a lot. I currently work on Doordash in my free time, and I used to work at a coffee shop half a year ago.”

“I love Doordash, I order food on that app all the time when I'm too lazy to make something. How long did you work at the coffee shop?” 

“About a year.”

“Why aren’t you working there anymore?” He’s been keeping consistent eye contact with me this whole time. This is the question I have not been looking forward to, but I can’t really lie to him right now.

“I got fired for spilling coffee on a rude customer…” I felt defeated, breaking the eye contact, looking down at my fidgety hands.

I looked back up within two seconds to see and hear Chris start chuckling.

“Hot coffee?”

“Nah, it was iced,” I replied with an embarrassed laugh.

“What did they do?” he was still laughing a bit, obviously amused and invested, which makes me feel a little relieved.

“It was pride month at the time, and he was being homophobic because we were wearing pride pins.”

His laugh eventually stopped, but he was still smiling a little. I have to admit, he has a really good smile, and his laugh made me feel a lot better. “He probably deserved it, I would’ve wanted to do the same. I’ve had many customers that made me want to just take their sandwich and chuck it at them.”

“Well, don’t worry, I wouldn't do that again.”

“Anyways, what would you say your greatest strengths are?”

I had to think for a little bit. “I’d say I have pretty decent hand-eye coordination, and can work, and can work fast.”

“Nice, nice...now, what are your weaknesses?”

“I tend to lose motivation easily, that’s probably the biggest.”

Chris leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the blue pen in his hand, looking straight at me, studying me.   
There was a quick pause before he spoke again. “So, why do you want this job?”

The question caught me off guard. It is a pretty basic question, but his intimidating stare is throwing me off

“I...I believe I would be great working with people, and would be good at getting the job done quickly and well.”

His intrigued expression shifted into a grin as he sat back up in his chair, picking up the clipboard that was placed on the table and looking at it for a few moments, while I sat in silence, switching back and forth from looking up at him, to the almost empty water up in front of me. 

“May I ask a question?” I decided to break the silence.

“Shoot.” He just had a straight face, still looking down at the clipboard”

“How many people work here?”

“Just Minho and I. We used to have two other people here, though.” His response surprised me. Only him and Minho working here? What happened to the other people? Would it be a good idea asking? Maybe I’ll hold off for now.

“What’s your schedule like?” He asked after another pause between us.

“Pretty much all open. Again, I do my classes online and I do them in the morning, so any time after 12:00.”

Chris’s face went from focused to a smirk. He finally looked back up at me 

“Alright, when can you start?”

“Sorry, what?”

“When can you start working?”

“I’m sorry, what so you me-”

“You’re hired, Felix,” he said with a big, warm smile on his face. “So, when would you be able to start?”

Although he has made it very clear, I'm still very confused. Is he able to just give me the job on the spot? The interview wasn’t even that long. The interview for the coffee shop took twice as long as this.

“Uhhh, I mean, pretty much whenever.”

“Like, as in, today?”

“Um, sure?’

“Great! Don’t worry, Minho will show you what to do. Today hasn’t been the busiest day, so I think you’ll be okay. Would you like any more water?”

“I’m good, thanks.” he got out of his chair and slowly started walking to the door leading back into the shop, wanting me to follow. So I did. 

I don’t really know how to feel at the moment. He hired me right after the interview. For some reason, I don’t really believe this is real. I especially didn’t expect him to ask me to start today. Like, right now. A few minutes after the interview. 

Chris pushed the door open and held it for me yet again. I thanked him quietly, but I’m really trying to not be rude or anything, but this whole situation really caught me off guard. Minho looked at me and flashed a smile and looked back down to his phone.

“Minhoooo,” Minho looked up again after hearing his name, “you now have a new co worker~”

Minho looked surprised, which is understandable, as I was also that way and am still in that state. 

“Wait, what?” Minho asked

“Yeah, he’s hired now.”

“Oh, well congratulations! Welcome to the team,” he said with a smile; he sounds excited.

“Can you teach him the basics? I’ll help too, but I just have a bit more work to do.”

“Yeah, i’ll try my best.”

The rest of the day went fine. I left around 30 minutes before Minho did as he was the one closing up. Chris had left too, around 45 minutes ago, telling me that he’s excited to have a new worker there, and flashing a smile before he left. I’ve been thinking about that ever since; his smile. He has a really good smile, and a good laugh too. When I heard him laugh today during the interview, it made me feel way less anxious. His smile made me feel even better, and it was hard to look away. I’m already getting excited to start working there more. 

I went back to my dorm for a couple hours to get changed, and decided to pick up some orders on doordash because I cannot see myself sleeping anytime soon.

Speaking of which, Chris said he would text me the work schedule soon, so I don’t really know how often I’m going to work or when. It’s already a little over 1:50 am, so maybe he’ll text it tomorrow? I’m not too worried about it. For now, I'm parked in front of a fast food place while I wait for them to bring out the food to the car. But for now, I open the Doordash Driver app and tap the “Dash Now” just to make some extra money before I go back to my dorm. 

I switch between looking at the top of my phone screen, reading the words ``Looking for orders'' over and over, while also looking at the front door of the fast food place. I see one of the employees carrying a paper back outside to deliver to a car. She takes a look at the receipt, then proceeds to walk in my direction. I roll down the window to get my food, and as I reach my hand out, my phone starts dinging, meaning that an order has been found in the area I'm in. I grab the paper bag of my food, looking in the bag to make sure everything is in there, and thank her over the loud dinging. I place the bag in the passenger seat and grab my phone to see what the order is. They’re ordering from a take out place around a mile away from me for $10.99, so of course I'm gonna take that. I press the big red “Deliver” button next to the order details, and another order comes in as well. It's from another place that is close as well, so I can knock them both out within 15 minutes. 

As I drive to the first destination, which doesn’t take that long, all I think about is Chris and keep thinking back to his damn laugh. It made me feel so safe, and makes me smile think back to it. I wasn’t expecting today to go as it did, but I’m glad it did. Minho is also really nice. I enjoyed working with him. Well, it was more him working and me watching, while helping a little. But we got along.

I drop the food off at the first person's house safely, and am now driving to the other order, who lives in an apartment. I’m not the biggest fan of delivering to apartments because sometimes you have to go far to another room, but I'm used to it at this point. I pull up and blindly slide the delivery bar as I get out of the car. It’s dark outside and I didn't go to my dorm before delivering, so I am paying the price. As I walk up the stairs, I pull my phone out of the back pocket of the new jeans I put on, just to make sure I get the apartment number right, but right as I approach the last few stairs, my feet stop moving. At first, I thought I was seeing things. 

Pickup by  
2:11

Customer name  
Chris B.

Order Details  
Pick up four items

I am in denial of what I am seeing on my screen. It can’t be the same Chris, right? I tightly close my eyes, hoping I would just see another name, but it was still the same, just a little blurred. My feet start moving again, just much slower this time. They make it up the last few steps, then turn left, and start again, slowly down this hallway with the customers room. My head feels a little light, and I start sweating. It’s fine, I tell myself, you’ll be okay. Chris is a fairly common name anyway. Surely it won't be him.

Finally, I approached the correct apartment number. My body just stays completely still, like I'm paralyzed. I can’t turn back now. There isn’t any point in waiting outside of his door, that will just make me seem creepy.

I hesitantly raise my hand to the door, and knock a few times. No answer. I knock again. Still, no answer.

This relieved me, in a way. I pull out my phone, getting more nervous when I see his name pop up again, and press the option to text his number.

I’m still too scared to text the number, but I just do it. My fingers tap against the phone screen without me even allowing them to. I press the send button, and just wait. It’s all good, maybe he just fell asleep or something. It is a little late anyways. For once, this is actually a situation that I am glad is happening. 

I've been waiting out here for around three minutes and still no answer. Do I knock one more time? I really don’t want to, but I feel like I just should. I look back at the door and raise my hand to knock one more time, but freeze in place when the door swings open.

“Hey, I’m so sor-” His eyes widened and he cut off what he was saying, staring for a few seconds. “wait...Felix?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d be shocked if people actually wanted to go to the second chapter lmao
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I’ll be better.........hopefully
> 
> Enjoy~

CHANS POV

“Hey, I’m so sor- wait...Felix?”

Fuck, I thought to myself, did that sound genuine? Was it believable? I hope that didn’t sound awkward, I don’t think he thinks I knew he was coming.

*flashback*

“Alright, I’m heading out now,” I announced to both of them, accidentally interrupting their conversation, “have a good night, and welcome again Felix. I’m excited to be working with you.” I flashed a smile at Felix and walked out the door, hearing the two of them saying bye as the door slowly closes. It’s dark outside at this point, and cold as well. I grab the cold car door handling, yanking it open and sitting down. 

The sound of the car starting made me jump. I’ve been feeling different ever since the interview, spacing out every now and then and not really paying much attention to my work. Did I really just hire someone on the spot? Someone I barely know at all? Last time I did that, things didn’t turn out too well. 

My confidence in the impulsive decision I have made is depleting as self doubt thoughts start to swarm my mind. Did I make the right decision? Did I rush it? Does he think we’re just desperate? I don’t even know if he wants to come back or not. He has only worked for a few hours; I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to quit already. Then we would just be back to one employee, and at this rate, this shop will be gone in no time. 

I back out of the parking spot and start heading back home, but the thoughts don’t stop, and are slowly shifting. What does Felix think of me? Does he think I'm cool? Does he like my personality? Does he think I’m attractive?” 

He’s the only thing I can think about. My head eventually came back to reality and I already ended up at my apartment, which really made me realize how spaced out I really was. My brain has just been on autopilot for a few hours now. I’m already regretting leaving so soon. I really want to see Felix again. How do I miss him already? The depth of voice is so soothing, especially when it’s close to me. All I wanted to do was train him instead of Minho, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Sure, I helped him out with a few things, but was way too scared to get any closer to him. Just the thought of standing right next to Felix, teaching him how to make everything and where things are scares me. I really shouldn’t be catching any sort of feelings for him. Besides, he wouldn’t feel the same

I don’t even know if he’s gay or not. I took note of when he said the thing about the homophobic customer, but he could just be supportive.. 

These thoughts have me pacing around the couch of my apartment. Pacing from the couch, to making perfect circles around the dining table, which reminds me that all I really had to eat today was a couple donuts in the morning. Cooking something right now just sounds like a pain. I might just order some fast food, but it's already past 1:00 am, and I don’t think there would be a whole lot of people available. I've done this before and it took a little while to find someone.

Still, it sounds better than cooking something. 

I check my phone for the first time in a few hours and flinched at the brightness of the screen. That's when the realization hits me.

“Fuck,” I whisper to myself. I somehow never sent Felix the schedule. Is it too late to send it right now? He’s probably sleeping, and I think he has classes tomorrow. Even though he was supposed to work tomorrow; it's fine, I’ll just edit the schedule later and send it to him in the morning. 

I open the Doordash app, then go to the fast food section at the top. Scrolling through the different fast food options is just making me more and more hungry, which also makes it harder to decide. I just choose one at random and go with it. Tapping each food I want makes me hate myself, but I have had very little to eat today.

I tap continue and look at all the drivers in my area, which is surprisingly more than expected. My eyes, still a little fuzzy and pained due to the bright screen, immediately widen when I see a driver named “Felix L.”

Seeing that prompted me to finally sit down in my chair, rather than leaning on the table. My head consists of thoughts like “My eyes must be deceiving me” and “It can’t be the same person.” It could totally be a different Felix.

No matter how nervous I am, my brain switches back to autopilot, and all of the sudden, Felix is now on his way, delivering my food.

My brain plays out vivid situations of what could happen, if this driver was actually the Felix I know. What do I do? I can't just casually open the door and just say i knew it would be him. Do I act surprised, like I wasn't just expecting him to come? 

My hands start to shake and my breathing is quickening. Internally yelling at myself for being too dramatic isn’t helping too much. I check the app again, the words bounding from my hand shaking the phone.

“5 minutes away”

I quickly walk into my messy room and go through all the random clothes I have in there. I don’t really want to be seen in this dirty button up, or just be in it in general. Even if this isn’t the Felix i know, I would still want to look presentable for whoever is delivering. I just choose a plain black shirt and shorts

As my shirt is half way off, my phone dings and I hear a few knocks on my door. My body freezes, yet again. I turn my head towards the door, staring at it, as if I thought it was just going to push open and reveal Felix.

But instead, another set of knocks came, bringing me back to reality and making me hurry to change into these new clothes. I Just pull the shirt off of my body, getting too impatient to unbutton all the buttons, and pull my pants off. The sound of my phone getting a text makes me jump again. Throwing the shirt and short on me makes me even more frustrated and nervous. I finally finish putting everything on and look over to my phone, seeing a text message from the door dash deliverer, Felix.

I take a deep breath, trying to act cool and not act nervous at all. Would he believe me if i just acted like I Didn't know? Does he even know he’s delivering to me? I’m too anxious to do anything else, how could I invite him in?? It’s 2:00 am, how could he say yes? 

After standing right in front of the door, accidentally wasting even more of Felix’s time, my hands wrap around the door knob and pull the door open, revealing Felix, seemingly about to knock yet again.

“Hey, I’m so sor- wait...Felix?”

Fuck, I thought to myself, did that sound genuine? Was it believable? I hope that didn’t sound awkward, I don’t think he thinks I knew he was coming.

“Hey, I uh, I have your food.”

He sounds just as awkward as I feel right now, which is understandable. 

“Thank you,” I grabbed the plastic bag out of his hand, “I was not expecting you to be delivering so late.”

“Heh, yeah, I had a bit of trouble sleeping, but this is probably my last delivery for the night.”

“You must be tired, do you normally deliver this late?”

“Not really, unless I get too bored.”

All I can do right now is smile at how cute his awkwardness is. The urge to invite him in is strong, but he probably wouldn’t even say yes. It’s probably too late, I shouldn’t invite him, it would just be embarrassing.

“So, would you possibly like to come in?”

Wow. That really just happened. What the fuck was I thinking, he’s just gonna deny the offer and I’m going to be embarrassed for the rest of the ni-

“Uh, sure, I’m down”

Felix’s surprising response interrupted my now invalid thoughts. I hope my eyes didn’t widen too much, I haven’t really been paying attention to any sort of facial expressions I could’ve been making.

I hold the door open and get out of the way, gesturing for Felix to enter, and he does just that. I don’t think I even cleaned my apartment at all, it's not like I expected him until like 10 minutes ago. 

“I like the place, it feels nice in here,” Felix quietly complimented, voice slightly cracking.

“Thank you, sorry if it’s a little messy”

“It’s alright, mine is probably messier.” Why did I invite him in? This was the stupidest impulsive decision I’ve even made. I have no idea what to do or talk about. I start by walking over to the kitchen to place the bag of food on the table, Felix just standing next to the couch, looking around. 

“Would you like any water?” I ask, which makes him turn his head in my direction after looking all around the living room.

“Sure,” he replied, a small smile on his face.

He still seems a little nervous and awkward, which is understandable, considering what is happening right now. He starts walking over to me when seeing me fill most of the glass with water, which he then takes from my hands. I turn over to the table in the corner and pull out a chair for Felix, waiting for him to sit. He does, and I take a seat across from him.

The silence is making me a bit uncomfortable, the only thing breaking it is Felix drinking the water and mild noises outside. 

“What time do your classes start in the morning,” I ask, breaking the ice, “if you have any?”

“I’m only going to one class, which starts around 7:30”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about you having to wake up early tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, I’d much rather be here than staying up even later, only being on my phone.”

Him saying that made me feel way better about myself, although I still feel bad for doing this.

“It’s fine,” he moved slightly closer to me and rested his arms on the table, “I would’ve been up this late either way.”

The feeling of guilt was probably painted all over my face, but him saying that made me smile. Just him being with me in my apartment is making me feel way better, while also still feeling a little bad and embarrassed.

But, yet again, the embarrassment came right back. “Oh shit,” I blurted out, “I never sent you the schedule, sorry”

“Oh it’s okay, don’t worry about it, I’m free whenever.”

I pull my phone out of the pocket of my shorts and search for the schedule I created for him. “Do you think you would be able to work tomorrow..?”

“I mean, I don’t really have anything to do tomorrow besides a call in the morning.”

“Great, I’ll text the schedule right now,” I looked up at him and he was smiling big at me, which made me smile too. Soon after, Felix’s phone dinged. He checked his phone and just gave the text a thumbs-up.

“Do you want some food?” I ask after opening the bag and taking some of it out.

“Nah, I’m good, but thank you.” What do we do? What do I talk about? This is making me both calm and anxious at the same time. 

“Do you wanna play a game?” I don’t know what else to say.

“Uh sure, I would, what game?” 

I find it cute that he says “uh” a lot. “Well, I have mainly card games, so we could play...Uno?”

Felix looked down and softly chuckled a bit, then looked back up at me, directly into my eyes. “Alright, let's play.” 

He stayed looking at me for a few seconds before blushing and looking down at his twiddling thumbs. It was hard to look away, but I had to get the game out of the cabinet.

We both walk over to the coffee table in front of the couch and sit down on either side of it. I place the deck of cards onto the card table.

“So, how many cards do we pick up?” 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll deal them,” every little thing I mess up in front of Felix makes me feel a little extra embarrassed, mainly because he’s witnessing. 

We start pretty much immediately after dealing the ten cards. Every few cards I put down, I take a quick bite of the now cold food Felix brought to me. As the game continues, I can see Felix becoming more hyper, and hopefully having more and more fun as well, which makes me happier too.

The round finishes with Felix winning, so we play again, him dealing this time. I make a slight smirk at the good hand I have, looking at Felix as he has that same smirk on his face. 

We switch off, placing down cards, making a pile of our own, until the real game begins.

“Skip a turn,” I say, narrating my plays, “and pick up two.”

“Ahh I feel terrible,” he responded, whilst drawing two cards. He immediately went back to smirking.

“Pick two,” now he was the one thinking I would be able to pick up two cards, but he obviously doesn’t know about my plans

“Pick up four,” I told him, with a smirk on my face as I placed placed the ‘plus two’ card.

Felix immediately made a loud laugh. “PICK UP EIGHT!”

I burst out in laughter and he does the same, telling me to pick up the eight cards he thinks I have to.

I looked him in the eyes, still laughing a bit. “Pick up,” there was a slight pause which made his eyes widen in disbelief, “Twelve.”

I don’t think I’ve seen someone’s mouth open more. I couldn’t even pay attention, i was too busy laughing. Shortly after, Felix finally went to harshly picking up the cards and slamming them on the table in front of him, quietly counting each card he pulls, all while still laughing.

I finish the game by placing an uno reverse card and placing the remaining cards in my hand on top. Felix, although he lost, is still laughing and having fun, which makes me have fun as well.

We play a couple more rounds, Felix winning both yet again.

“Alright, I should get going now,” Felix tells me, a tiny frown on his face. I pullout my phone and realize it's past 3:00 am.

“Ugh I’m so sorry for keeping you up this late.”

“No, don’t be, I had a lot of fun.”

“Are you sure you will be okay driving this late at night?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Felix’s response sounds very unsure, and I’m a little worried about him driving at this time.

“Well, you can just crash here if you would like? I wouldn’t mind at all.”

He seems to like the idea, as his unsure look flipped to a thankful one. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Of course! One second, I’ll get a few blankets from the closet.”

He thanks me as I speed walk over to the little closet where I keep some extra pillows, blankets and other various things. 

“Okay Felix,” I say in a singing tone. He looks up from his phone and stands up from the couch. “I have a pillow and a couple soft blankets for you.”

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the rest of the night, I appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry, It’s the least I can do.”

Everytime I see his smile, my heart just melts more and more. “Okay, can I get you anything else?”

“Nope, I think I’m all good. Thanks again for all of this.”

“No worries, and thank you for making this night much more fun than it would’ve been.”

“You made my night better too,” Felix smiles yet again, which makes my face feel like it’s on fire, “Have a nice sleep.”

“Goodnight, Felix, you too.”


End file.
